The Internet of Things (“IoT”) may be loosely characterized as the interaction and communication between various physical objects. The physical objects are typically embedded with computing and communication capabilities.
The physical objects, or IoT devices, may include refrigerators, lights, smartphones, smartwatches, computers, laptops, tablets, sinks, hot water heaters, coffee machines, ovens, vehicles, thermostats and any other suitable objects.
Various communications may be transmitted from the IoT devices. At times, the communications may include sensitive or confidential information. Also, IoT devices may become compromised. When an IoT device becomes compromised, the IoT device may transmit confidential information to unauthorized locations. Because IoT devices are interconnected, and may not necessarily be controlled by a central location, it may be difficult to determine when IoT devices become compromised.
Therefore, a system for peer to validation within a cluster of IoT devices is desirable. It would be further desirable for the cluster of IoT devices to validate communications of other IoT devices in order to maintain a checks and balance system on the devices within the IoT cluster.